yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 060
"Doctor Visit", known as "Prelude to the Decisive Battle - A New Enemy, Dr. Faker" in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 18, 2012, and in the United States on May 4, 2013. Summary At Yuma's house, Yuma and his friends celebrate his making it to the semifinals of the World Duel Carnival. They all congratulate him and seem excited, except for Tori. Yuma asks her why she has such a sour look on her face and Cathy asks if she's still sulking about Yuma leaving her at Canyon Duel Field. Yuma says he was careless since he was focused on Dueling. Tori grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him violently, asking what he means by that. Lily comes by with food and tells them to stop, calling them both idiots. Haru says the meal is ready and everyone sits down. They begin to take food, but Haru stops them, saying they should be more respectful. They give thanks for the food and she allows them to eat. Bronk points out that all of Yuma's possible opponents are very strong, with Caswell adding that Vetrix, Shark and Kite are left. Yuma says he doesn't care and that they should just come at him. Tori chides him, saying all of his wins were very close. Astral seems to agree, saying that Vetrix has his strange crest power and "Numbers", Kite has "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Shark has a Chaos "Number". He again wonders how Shark was able to obtain one. Yuma says he's become Duel Champion with his Deck and Astral begins to say something about Dr. Faker. Reaching for his Deck, Yuma realizes he's lost its somewhere. attempts to infiltrate Heartland with a grappling hook.]] Later, the group walks through Heartland City, with Tori saying Yuma is truly unbelievable to have misplaced his Deck. Caswell reveals that all Deck cases have a GPS function that can be tracked with a D-Pad. He's tracking Yuma's case with his D-Pad and says his Deck is in Heartland. The arrive at the doors, which will not open for Yuma. He says he'll jump the wall instead and fails miserably. He then attempts to run up the wall vertically with the same result. Finally, his friends boost Yuma up so he can throw a grappling hook over the wall, but when he does, they are electrocuted. Tori says its hopeless, but then sees a large number of recycling trucks entering Heartland via a nearby gate. Caswell says those trucks contain the litterbots and Flip says he has an idea. They find three trash cans in the city, with Flip explaining that Yuma can enter Heartland when the litterbots attempt to "recycle" him before leaving. Tori says that Bronk should go with him so he doesn't get in trouble, but Cathy says she won't give the third trash can to Tori. Tori says she wasn't going to go to begin with and Cathy calls her crafty for trying to find a way to spend more time with Yuma. Bronk suggests that Cathy just goes in his place since he doesn't want to go, but Tori suggest they play Rock-Paper-Scissors. They continually tie and Astral wonders if this human love or just competitive spirit. Tori finally wins. Caswell and Flip hide behind a tree to watch. When the litterbots show up, they take the cans after throwing Yuma out of his. Yuma runs after them. converses through a portal.]] At his hotel, Vetrix converses with a being through a portal. He assures the one on the other side that his plan is going well and that he will obtain all the "Numbers" tomorrow. He says it was a shame he had to sacrifice Trey, Quattro and Quinton, but that it can't helped. He adds he expected nothing less from his own sons. Shark is on his motorcycle, thinking of Quattro's last request for Shark to save his father and of his sister (this scene is cut from the dub). (This scene is cut from the dub).]] Shark calls out for Vetrix, who then appears directly in his path. Shark goes right through him and stops, thinking he ran him over. Vetrix appears behind him and says he was waiting. Vetrix disappears and reappears down an alleyway as Shark chases him. Opening the door to the boiler room of a building, Shark enters to search. Vetrix appears directly behind him and covers Shark's eyes with his hands as the power of his crest glows. Shark falls to his knees and Vetrix says he's caught him. Vetrix wonders if Shark thought he had overcame his own darkness in his last Duel. Vetrix tells him everything is going as planned - Quattro did well. He urges the darkness to expand and releases Shark. Shark turns and Vetrix's hand turns purple with his crest's power. He reaches his hand directly through Shark's face as the latter screams. In Heartland, Yuma, Tori and Bronk are dumped onto a conveyer belt filled with trash. Dr. Faker is watching via a monitor, and realizes who Yuma is. Tori is offended that she is literally being treated like trash, but Yuma says their infiltration was successful. They fall onto the next conveyer belt, which leads into the pit above with Hart previously sent the garbage to the Astral World. They run back, trying to escape. Suddenly, the conveyer stops and they are able to get out through a door at the top of a ladder. They can see the pit when they enter the next room, making them wonder they there would be such a large disposal plant below Heartland. Astral suddenly sees a vision of the Astral World being attacked. Then he sees a vision of Hart and tells Yuma that Hart is a floor above them. Yuma decides to go see him, so they look for a way up. The reach a room with an elevator. An alarm sounds and a a security robot appears, saying "intruder alert" and that it must eliminate the intruder with Dueling. 's pad and some of the Xyz Monsters.]] Tori asks what they should do, and Yuma says they must accept the challenge. The three activate their Duel Gazers and a pad with a large amount of numbers appears on the ground. In addition, a large amount of Xyz Monster cards appear on either side of them. The robot Summons "Scrap Recycler" and Bronk says he understands what they have to do. He jumps to a button on the pad with a "3" on it and tells Tori to do the same with another button. As they've hit two "3", they can Xyz Summon a Rank 3 monster. They Xyz Summon "Wind-Up Zenmaines" It attacks and destroys "Recycler". The robot responds by Summoning "Scrap Searcher". Bronk urges Yuma to go forward and let them handle this. He and Astral rush towards the elevator and the security robot deploys a spiked arm to attempt to catch him. Yuma dodges and Bronk tells the robot to that they are its opponents. He jumps to a "1", telling Tori to hit two "1" at once. She stretches to press both buttons and they are able to Xyz Summon "Mira the Star-Bearer", who attacks and destroys "Searcher". The robot Summons "Scrap Hunter" and Bronk tells Tori to press a "2" and they Xyz Summon "Shining Elf". Yuma and Astral reach the elevator, with Yuma saying he'll leave this to them. The robot Summons "Scrap Shark". They respond with "Evigishki Merrowgeist", with the robot bringing out "Scrap Golem". Tori wonders just how many monsters the robot has. talks with Yuma and Astral within his own mind.]] Yuma and Astral reach Hart's room at the very top of Heartland Tower. The ceiling is adorned with three runes, which were previously seen at the ruins that Yuma's father explored with Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight. Hart is asleep. Yuma tells him that he's still in the WDC and that he'll beat Vetrix and become champion. He adds he won't hold back even if he must Duel Hart's brother. Yuma blames himself for letting Hart fall into Vetrix's hands. A single teardrop falls from Yuma's face, which hits Hart's. The room glows blue with power and they are transported into Hart's mind. They see a small cottage and Hart dressed in normal clothes. He says he knew Yuma and Astral would come here eventually. He reveals he has a wish - he wants them to save his brother, Kite. He adds that his brother is already very tired and that his powers aren't enough to save him. He adds that he can't get out of here and again asks them to save Kite. Then they are transported back out. Astral says that Hart's true consciousness was sealed deep inside his heart. If they can release him, he could recover. Yuma asks what they should do and Astral deduces that this must be why Kite collects "Numbers". Yuma is unsure what to do, as if he collects all the "Numbers", Hart can't be cured. Astral responds that Yuma is the one Dueling - so he should make that decision. Yuma says that if he loses, Astral will vanish. Astral says he's learned a lot from Yuma and that he will be comfortable with whatever decision Yuma makes. Yuma is still confused. He tells Astral that all he needed to say was "I don't want to vanish" and Yuma would have had more resolve to win the finals for him. appears.]] Green electricity crackles and a giant hologram of Dr. Faker appears. He introduces himself and Yuma responds that he must be the father of Kite and Hart. Faker welcomes "Kazuma Tskumo's son and the Original Number". Yuma asks if he can see Astral and Astral himself addresses Faker, asking why he is collecting "Numbers" - they are Astral's memories, after all. Faker reveals he made a deal with the Barian World. He says that that world coexists with the Astral World. In exchange for destroying the Astral World, the Barian World promised Faker the power to rule the world. Yuma says that's nonsense - how can he manipulate his own children like that? Faker responds that they are only minor sacrifices - necessary to obtain true power. He calls Kazuma and Astral sacrifices as well, adding that one must always strive to survive by giving up something important. Yuma asks if he really believes that and Faker tells Astral that he's looking forward to the final matches tomorrow. Yuma is then dropped through a hole in the floor, with Astral following. Bronk and Tori both fall through another hole that appears below their gamepad. When they land, Yuma's Deck case and Deck fall through the hole, landing in his lap. The next day, the semifinals begin. Mr. Heartland yells "heart burning!" and wonders who will be WDC champion. He announces the match-up as Kite vs. Vetrix and Yuma vs. Shark. In a hallway leading to the arena, Yuma tells Astral he will become champion for sure and vows to resolve everything himself. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.